


Les Bisous Ivres

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rough Oral Sex, if you squint real close you can see a snippet of me shipping felix with annette, im bad at tagging gomen, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: How the hell did Felix learn to succ so good?





	Les Bisous Ivres

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tweet from @SpiceHya (twitter.com/SpiceHya/status/1175459249171730434)... who only enables my sin more and more every day. What follows is dedicated to them and jay (@theboyoracle) because his beautiful ass beat me to this lol! and also for natalie, who is the best beta reader and friend ever <3

The tavern was loud and rowdy with the sounds of celebration. Each table was squished together so nobody felt left out of the excitement. The recent win against Imperial soldiers had given church warriors the morale boost they all so desperately needed. Nearly a month of stalemate had weakened everyone mentally as well as physically, so when Prince Dimitri confirmed their victory they instantly swarmed upon the saved town nearby to let the drinks and happiness flow forth.

The blue lions were no exception, and with their professor, they sat closely together at a table near the back of the tavern. Their faces were all ruddy and crimson, happy tears and laughs breaking everybody's previously permanent frown. Dedue had prepared them all a meal on their own fire for such a special occasion, which was now being consumed alongside numerous bottles of liquor and spirits.

Even Felix, who did not have much to smile about these days, managed to tear down his walls even if only for the evening. He had overextended himself particularly far in the fight earlier in the day and had his arm in a sling, but it didn't stop him from throwing back the flagons with his other. As Annette happily sang a tune about Dedue's gracious meal, his head bobbed along with the rhythm and he smiled his first true smile of the evening.

Sylvain, who was sitting across the table from the swordsman, felt his chest heave as he witnessed it, grabbing the handle of his flagon more tightly in the process. As Felix had grown older and less expressive, these rare moments of unbridled happiness showing through made the lancer feel like he was on top of the world. He wished with all his might that he had picked a seat next to his best friend, but also delighted in being able to see him from this angle, to see the full effect of everyone's company on him.

"To a job well fought," Byleth cheered, raising his stein up above their heads and jerking up to stand. They all followed suit in roaring unison, wrapping their arms around one another and even butting heads in excitement. The former classmates had never felt the companionship and closeness that they were experiencing that evening.

Sylvain's eyes met with Felix's light-hearted gaze and his face and stomached burned. He knew it wasn't just from the alcohol, so a deep, repressed notion inside of him made him set down his flagon and walk to the other side of the table.

"Want to get some fresh air, Fe? You look like you're about to pass out from excitement," he laughed, resting the back of his hand on Felix's flushed cheeks and forehead. When Felix closed his eyes and fell forward onto Sylvain's chest with a laugh, the lancer sucked air in through his teeth and caught him shakily.

"I'm gonna get him some water and cool him off," he said to no one in particular. Everyone was too caught up in their frivolity to notice what had happened, so he hooked his right hand into the other's armpit and eased him out of the tavern. He scooped some cold water out of a barrel by the side of the building and gently sat his drunk friend on the wooden bench there.

"Drink this Fe, you'll need it," he chuckled softly, pushing the other's damp bangs out of his eyes and handing him the cup.

"Thanks," the swordsman replied, slouching down with his back to the wall of the tavern. He made it a few sips in before laughing again and starting to fall to the side.

"Damn, Felix, did you manage to sneak in a few more?" Sylvain asked as he caught him. Felix once again fell onto his chest, still laughing.

"I've never wanted to drink more than I did tonight." He closed his eyes and didn't move from his friend's chest.

"Why's that?"

Felix shot him a look for a full ten seconds before he clenched his fist and slammed a kiss onto Sylvain's lips. Caught off guard, the lancer pulled away and gawked at his best friend. Was he dreaming? If he wasn't, was this okay? With Felix not being in total control of himself?

"Stupid... Should have known..." Felix jerked away and made to leave but stumbled slightly and had to grab Sylvain again to keep from falling. He grunted in frustration, trying to move but could not as the other had a good grip this time.

"Felix?" He asked softly, barely more than a whisper. His hands held the swordman's shoulders gently but with yearning, his fingers tucked under the fabric of his shirt. The distance between them had been closed, but they were unsure who had moved in first.  
Felix refused to look at him, so Sylvain lightly aligned their gazes by moving the other's face with his hand. Felix jerked at the gesture and hurried away, doing his best to stay steady.

"Don't follow m-me," he shouted without looking back. Sylvain heard him sniffle, which hurt worse than the arrow he'd taken in his leg the battle prior. Felix might as well have pierced his heart with his sword, but Sylvain's shock betrayed him and had made him pull back when they kissed.

He gave Felix a headstart but kept closely behind him, goddess forbid he run off with anyone able to find him. He followed his best friend to their campsite, where Felix grabbed another bottle of whiskey from their stock before disappearing into his tent. Sylvain heard him drinking straight from the bottle, intermittent laughs and groans breaking the sound of chugging. When Sylvain heard the empty bottle thrown to the ground, he threw open the flap of the tent to find Felix with his head in his hands, utterly unglued.

"I told you not to come," Felix said icily through a sob, glaring up at the lancer from his cot.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone," Sylvain bit back angrily, trying his best to hide his frustration but failing. He fell to his knees in front of Felix and grabbed his uninjured hand in desperation. "Please, Fe." Again, barely uttered above a whisper.

Felix continued to scowl but allowed Sylvain to rest his head in his lap. The lancer gazed up at him with a pained expression that Felix could not read. His face burned with the uncertainty. Why would Sylvain reject him and then come back to his tent to put his head on his lap?

"I drank so much this evening because I almost lost you today." The words came out strained and forced, and it felt like he was having an out of body experience as he confessed this to his best friend. This was only exacerbated by how drunk he was.

"Felix-" Sylvain squeezed Felix's thighs in agony at the confession. It had indeed been a close call, and if Dedue had not carried him to safety he surely would have been trampled by the enemy if their horse top swinging blades didn't finish the job first. The entire world had become silent in his ears as he was knocked forcefully off his own steed, and a spear zooming into the dirt mere inches from his head had frozen his heart in his chest. Dedue had rescued him moments before a group of soldiers galloped past to attack more fighters for the church.

"You know I'm not going anywhere without you, Fraldarius." Sylvain grabbed the other's hand and gripped it forcefully. "I won't ever leave you behind."

Felix painfully looked down at Sylvain, steadying himself as another wave crashed over his mind. His head spun and his vision wasn't steady, yet the man below him stood out crystal clear amongst the haze.

"I... shouldn't have kissed you. That was stupid. I'm no beautiful maiden." Felix's hand clenched defensively as he laughed bitterly without a smile, not looking at Sylvain any more.

"Felix-- You caught me entirely off guard. It's... not that I didn't want to kiss you."

Sylvain sat up higher on his knees and held Felix's face in his hands. He bit his lip shyly and slightly tilted his head as it got closer to the swordsman. Felix tensed up, the little hairs on his neck shooting up, nervously waiting for their lips to meet. When they did, he shifted uncomfortably and had to stop himself from grabbing the redhead beside him by the hair and pulling.

The world spun even faster as the kiss deepened, so Felix grasped Sylvain's neck and held on as his life depended on it.

"Sylvain... Sylvain," Felix's eyes lazily shut and a stupid smile broke his scowl.

"Felix... Felix," the lancer smirked back.

The younger man opened his eyes and knowingly looked at his best friend, who when on his knees was eye level due to the short legs of the cot. He timidly kissed him again, slow at first. His hands nervously clasped onto the collar of his scarlet coat. He made short work of pulling the taller man back on top of him, one-handed to boot, back onto the cot before wrapping his legs around his waist.

"F-Felix," Sylvain's face flushed redder than Felix had ever seen. In his stupor it made him laugh wildly.

"I want to do this... to you, Gautier." Felix pushed up on the other's chest and roughly put him on the bottom. He sloppily forced his tongue into the man's mouth and smiled when Sylvain trembled beneath him.

Sylvain closed his eyes and groaned as his best friend struggled to undo his pants, helping only by lifting his ass off the bed so the younger man could hungrily yank them down to free his dick. It was fully hard by now so as the cold air hit it he grunted and felt his legs shake.

"Let me warm you up," Felix smirked, taking it in his hand. He moaned and stuck his tongue out at his best friend as he stroked him, his elbow bearing down on his still clothed thigh to keep himself upright.

"Oh my god, Fe... Fuck..." Sylvain had propped himself up on his elbows in a half-assed attempt to stop Felix, but gave up and fell back onto the cot as he gave in to his friend's touch.

Felix moved his head down and lightly sucked on the head of Sylvain's dick, lapping across the slit. It resulted in the lancer arching his back off the cot, wishing he had less self-control so he could take his friend by the hair and slam him down onto his aching dick.

The swordsman slowly stopped pumping him and instead used his uninjured hand to spread out Sylvain's thighs. He licked in a spiral from the bottom to the top, mustering up as much saliva as he could despite his own breathing drying his mouth out.

"Fe, for the love of the goddess-"

Felix simultaneously wanted to shut Sylvain up by finally taking his dick fully in his wet mouth, but a newfound sensation brewed in his groin at the noise of his best friend gasping softly and grabbing the blanket on the cot. His hair, sloppy and falling out of the tie, danced and tickled Sylvain's skin as he lapped his tongue around the sensitive area. He mumbled Sylvain's name over and over in between sucks and licks. The alcohol's effect on his brain made him carefree and full of love for his best friend, who surely would have stopped him by now if this wasn't what he wanted.

It also made him insatiable. The word he'd used to insult the very man who he was teasing to the brink of release, the man who was now wrapped around his little finger despite the fact that he was more drunk and vulnerable.

Enough was enough. He scratched down Sylvain's stomach to get his attention (the lancer's head was thrown back and his eyes were shut gently in pleasure). Sylvain helplessly looked down at him, silently begging for him to take him. Felix pulled the tie from his hair and let it fall on the lancer's groin as he slid his lips down his dick at last.

"Goddess, Felix-"

Sylvain bit his lip to keep his mouth from hanging open in awe as his lifelong best friend lowered his head over his dick and ravished it. Where in the fuck had he learned how to do this? More importantly, how was he so quick to send Sylvain down a whimpering, pleading spiral?

At the moment, it didn't matter. Felix somehow licked around the entirety of his dick while still keeping it in his mouth, moaning irresistibly against his skin. His pace was agonizingly slow, and he teased his tongue on every inch of his dick while applying the best amount of pressure.

Sylvain's hands found their way into the loose raven locks and took hold, his breath becoming more labored as Felix reacted and quickened his pace.

"Felix, I'm not going to last like this..." Sylvain pleaded so utterly pitifully that Felix could not help but shudder.

"You better give me the best damn mouth fucking, Gautier... You prick."

It was said with a smile as Felix slumped down to his knees on the floor beside the cot. He steadied himself as the world did another 360; it felt as though Felix was sitting on the ceiling.

Sylvain wasted zero time, only sparing a few moments to yank off his pants and throw them to the side. He grabbed Felix's face somewhat roughly and shoved his dick inside his mouth, grunting in satisfaction at the whimper that he stifled.

"Fuck, Fraldarius..." Sylvain threw his head back as he thrust mercilessly into the other man's mouth. Felix gagged and choked, but every time Sylvain tried to stop he'd grunt and shake his head.

The lancer began to call out Felix's name in between groans and gasps. The fact that he hadn't come yet only spoke to the sheer, raw power of his self-control and love for Felix.

With one more glance down at his love below him, Sylvain slammed into the back of his throat and unloaded. The carnal cry from Felix tipped him into euphoria, and he could barely feel any part of his body with his final thrusts. He had become numb.

"Felix... oh my god," Sylvain eased out of the other and dropped to the floor beside him, taking him in his arms and smoothing all his hair to the side and off his burning neck. The swordman's eyes were closed but he was smiling again, smiling like he had been when they were all together in the tavern.

"Sylvain," he hiccuped gently and pressed his face into the other's chest. They were both still breathing heaving, bodies still shuddering and warm against each other.

"Yeah, Fe?" Sylvain had been so gruff and ravenous moments before, but now his voice was breaking and tender.

"I wanted to do this. I've loved you for a very long time. I could never tell you because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Sylvain tightened his embrace and buried his face into Felix's neck, waves of emotion making his brain and heart feel inebriated. They had always had each other through thick and thin, but henceforth they belonged to one another in a much larger, meaningful capacity. Without saying it, they were both spent over the fact that this is what it took for them to make that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow everyone mentioned on this pls: @SpiceHya, @theboyoracle, @natendo_art, and ME! @setethstiddies. We're all super cool and the reason this story came to be! Thank you for reading!


End file.
